


Psic Envy day 4

by Eagle_Shadow



Series: PSIC Week 2019 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, psic week2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_Shadow/pseuds/Eagle_Shadow
Summary: Neo has always had a reason to be envy of anyone, well for one she didn't have a voice. Secondly, her husband was a bit of a people magnet, thirdly of all the other people who could have their nice little families.





	Psic Envy day 4

Neo could feel eyes wandering over her body along with glares being sent her way. She ignored them all. There was no need for her to be put off by such envious looks. Neo moved across the club looking for her partner. And much to her surprise, he was surrounded by other women, who giggled at whatever he had said. One of them leaned up to him, pressing herself onto him. Under normal circumstances, Neo would have ripped her off of Roman in an instant. But Neo just turned other way heading towards the bar.

Roman glanced at his wife, taking in the way the dress hugged her body, showing off her curves. Her hair was in a high ponytail that swayed to the rhythm of her walk. It was rather hypnotizing. So much to that, a couple of idiots stared at her as they walked by.

Roman snickered lightly, and he couldn't blame them; he, too, was captivated by her although Roman preferred it when she was naked.

Roman stands from the couch, walking after his wife. 

Neo had found an empty spot. She could see the fools drooling over her, while their girlfriends glared at her. As if Neo would go after their lame asses.

Neo glanced at the rings on her left hand, her promise ring a stunning rose gold band with pink sapphire, her wedding ring; also had a rose gold band with a pink diamond and two smaller sapphires next to it. Neo even had a simple rose gold band, after Roman realized that the rings wouldn't fit over her gloves. Neo had argued that she could flip the rings so it would be more comfortable, but Roman insisted he was happy to buy her an extra one, just so his wife would be satisfied. Neo smiled. 

'Neo Politan-Torchwick or Neo Torchwick' Neo hadn't decided which one sounded better even if her wedding had been a few hours ago.

A drink was placed in front of her.

"So what's got_ my wife_ all giggly like a teenage girl?" Roman smirks taking a sip of his margarita.

_"Just laughing about those idiots who keep glaring at me" _Neo signs knowing full well that very few people would pick up on it.

"Oh we can't have that now can we~" Roman leaned closer to her "No need to be worried sugar cone, you're the sexiest one here" Roman gave her a quick peck. Neo hummed drinking her drink. While Roman glanced around the room, his little wife was right women were glaring at her. Men dared to look at his wife with lustful stares. Roman snorted 'as if they would ever get the chance to come close to her.'

Roman watched his wife drown the last of her drink. His mind drifting to what other things his wife's mouth could do. Neo licked her lips, looking up at him with big innocent eyes. Roman smirked

"Would you care for a dance?" Roman held out his hand, Neo smirked and took his hand. The floor was crowded other couples dancing or others trying to hook up.

Once on the dance floor, Roman pulled her close letting their bodies fall into steps. Roman let his hands fall to her hips, squeezing them tightly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Neo had gone all out and was wearing taller heels than usual, not that Roman was complaining it would make it easier for what he had in mind for later. A strapless pink dress, that was not only showing off her ass but also her lovely tits. Roman wondered if Neo was wearing the dress, or if it was an illusion. Not that it mattered to him Neo always looked amazing in whatever she wore or didn't were. 

Neo turns in his arms, she smirks at him then begins grinding her ass against him. The song had changed, not that Roman cared all his attention was on his wife. The glint of her ring catches his eye. He brings her left hand closer to his lips, pressing a soft kiss. Roman sore he saw a few woman swoon. Neo's movements start to get slower as he places her hand on top of his, leading it to the end of her dress, then she slowly drags it up her leg. Roman smirks and follows along, letting the dress hike up higher and higher before tugging it back down. 

"You know love we-"

"Fucking Torchwick!" 

The music stopped a large man, and his two goons shoved people aside.

"Oh! Dear me, how could I forget Nippy! I think we overstayed our welcome here Neo." 

"Shut up, Bastard!" The mad throws a table in their direction only to have them shatter like glass.

"Fucking find them!"

People scream no longer feeling envious of the couple but scared for them. The goons rushed outside only to find the two criminals in their boss's car. A new top of the line Jeep armored car, with a six-cylinder dust engine, compatible with a person's aura.

"Thanks for the gift!" Roman throws a bouquet, as Neo step on the gas. By the time their boss gets out they're long gone.

"What do you think my love? Isn't this a wonderful wedding gift from old Nippy." Roman asked from the back to the car. 

Neo glanced at him through the mirror.

"Yes, I know a bit too flashy for my taste too. But we could get normal tires, and get rid of the top lights, and a new coat of paint along with changing a few things and we'll have ourselves a nice car for family trips!"

Neo nodded slightly; it was a nice car, and it could come in handy sometime.

"And there is enough room for the both of us back here! What do you say Mrs. Torchwick~."

Neo Turned and signed

_"I am not spending my wedding night fucking in the back of a car like some tramp!"_

"Neo hands on the wheel please!" Roman braced himself as the car swerved into the other lane. Neo rolled her eyes as she took back control. 

"You're right sweetheart. I have booked a nice room at the Silver Hunter. The honeymoon penthouse is ours for a week. Nothing but the finest silk sheet for my lovely wife's naked body rest." Roman smirks watching Neo blush. "But first let's drop off the car, then we can take her back with us. Then maybe you'll take my offer!" Neo rolled her eyes at her husband.

* * *

Ture to his word, the sheets were silk, Neo sighed her husband's body happily slightly on top of her. Both naked and still coming off their climax. Neo whined as Roman pulled out of her slowly. No matter how many times they've had sex, Neo could never get used to his large size. 

"You okay, love?" Roman asked softly; Neo nodded slightly." Here let's get you cleaned up." Roman knew how much Neo hated the feeling of being left sticky and sweaty after sex; it brought back unwanted memories. Roman took good care when having sex with Neo-or as he called it making love- making sure he had a condom, enough lube or soft smelling oils to help her relax, and an extra towel on the side to clean her up. 

Neo let out a whimper.

"I got you, love," Tonight was the first night Neo had asked for sex without a condom, they had spent a few moments talking about if Neo felt ready for it. Most of their previous times Roman would always wear a condom. Not that they had a lot of sex, the earlier attempts at sex ended with mishaps. Neo would want him to stop, which he would, sometimes there would be interruptions or stupid things like Roman buying the wrong sized condom or not having any on hand. Once Neo was clean Roman cleaned himself, wrapping the towel then picked up his discarded shirt. "Here you go sugar cone" Roman helped her put the shirt on, Neo hated being naked after sex and Roman loved seeing her in the mornings walking around the house in his shirts. A win-win for both of them. Roman pulled her close, their legs intertwined, as he peppered her neck with little kisses. Neo gently tugged at his hair, forcing him to look up at her. Neo leans down, kissing his nose, then his forehead, peppering small kisses everywhere but on his lips. 

"Neo" Roman whined. Escaping her hold, he kissed up her jawline, biting her earlobe then licking the shell of her ear. "You looked so good earlier. I was hoping to keep dancing all night. Before we were interrupted," he whispers. Roman's hand trails down to her hips, rubbing his thumb in small circles. Neo kissed him softly. Snuggling up to him, her eyes drooping slightly, she let out a yawn. Roman pulled the blankets over them.

"That dress you were wearing was stunning." Roman kisses her nose. Neo wiggles out of his tight grasp.

_"Yeah and so did everyone else in the club."_

"those idiots can only dream, of being with you!"

_"and all those women would have jumped at the chance to be with you."_

"Sweetheart, if you want someone to join us I'm not against it just let me know in advance~."

_"No! I...No." Neo looked away "I am not comfortable with that idea..."_

"It was just a joke, but I get it you want me all to yourself." Roman held his hands up, giving her 

Neo huffed

_"Do you like having all those women all over you?"_

Roman blinked_ 'what brought this on?'_

"Jealous Neo?" Roman joked

_"Yes! I'm jealous!" _Neo untangled herself from him sitting at the edge of the bed; Roman could see old scars that ran across her back, her shoulders along with the white patches. The ones on her shoulder covered in love bites he could easily make out the impressions left behind by his fingers on her hips. Her neck and breasts had far more, what could he say he couldn't help himself.

Roman sits up, crawling over to Neo he kisses her shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Neo leans back, tilting her head so she can look at him in the eyes.

"Do you see any of them here?"

Neo shakes her head

"Because you're the only one for me. It's going to me, and you until death do us part! Isn't that right, Mrs. Torchwick?"

Neo nodded.

Roman kissed her, pushing her on to the bed

"I love you," Roman whispered, kissing her forehead. They drifted off to sleep, happily content in each other's arms.

* * *

The blissful week as newlyweds ended, far too quickly for her, now it was back to business.

Neo was dealing with thoughts of envy.

Envy was something Neo had to deal with every day of her life. It wasn't from all the flirting, or lustful looks people would send her husband. The rings on her left hand were proof that Roman Torchwick was all hers, if not then the nights they would spend in each other's arms in the safety of their home was just more proof. 

Envy would spring whenever she would see a mother and her child.

Someone could easily brush it off and tell her to have some of her own. Neo was scared of having children. What if she had another miscarriage! The doctors she asked-threatened to kill until she got her answer- said that she could have children of her own as long as she took proper care of herself. Most did not recommend her having a child at least not with her chosen lifestyle.

Neo scoffed at them.

Neo couldn't help but worry...at some point she would love to have children with Roman. Neo had known that he was planning to propose to her she had seen the ring hidden under his pillow a month ago. As of the last week, she was officially Mrs. Trchwick. Neo didn't know if Roman wanted children himself, she could never get enough courage to ask him. She was afraid of his answer. It was that fear that stopped her every time the topic of children came up. 

Five years, since she lost her baby girl. Maybe she was thinking too far ahead... perhaps she just needed more time.

Neo blinked watching small children run around the park. The mothers talking amongst themselves, every once in awhile, one of the mothers would glance at her wearily. As if expecting her to jump up and snatch one of the children. Neo internally scoffed as if she would ever hurt a small child, an older teen maybe if they were a pest, but she would never hurt a child. Neo pulled out her scroll glancing at the Neo message form Roman.

[Gonna be late Junior wants to go over some stuff first. Wait for me at the usual place, Don't have too much fun without me ;)]

Neo's fingers flew across the screen.

[If you don't want to miss the show don't be late :p]

Neo glanced at the sun, going down. The mothers had already led their children to the safety of their homes. Neo stood with a soft grunt making her way to one of Roman's warehouses, as they had a shipment of weapons coming in from the black market. Roman would want them out in Vale's market by dawn. 

Neo glances at her scroll-6:00 pm- Neo hurried down the streets taking the back alleyways cutting her time in half. Neo stopped in front of a few blocks away and changed her appearance; black eyes, with light brown hair and a simple baby blue dress. She walked is handing her ticket to the elderly lady at the counter.

"Ah! Your order is ready give me a few minutes to go get it."

Neo waited patiently until the lady returned with a bouquet of pink and white carnations.

Neo smiled brightly at the woman; she carefully took the bouquet into her hands after handing her the lien. Neo left the shop with a bounce in her step. Getting rid of her illusions, she took another shortcut to the cemetery. Neo walked the familiar stone path up to her baby's grave. She took a quick note that the grave was spotless from any human-made blemish.

Neo feared that one day someone would like her allies' Neo Rootbefloat' to that of 'Neo Politan' Roman Torchwick's right-hand woman. Neo knew she could take whatever Roman's enemies decided to throw at her, even all those ridiculous nicknames they had come up with for her. What she would not be able to handle was if someone defiled her baby's grave. Hell Neo was ready to throw down with the previous owner who was going to sell the land to build some stupid mall or something. The only reason the bastard wasn't dead is the fact that Roman has a little chat with the man. 

Neo envied her lover for the fact that he had a voice. Neo was forced to make do with what little sounds she could make, not that the list was long. Neo sighed, she glances at the Grimmless sky, for now, it would be okay.

_'Hi, my little angel. It's been a while. Roman and I have been away on a business trip Roman, and I had to take care of Leonardo' Tippy' Wheatspiff. Roman's getting ready to take care of his long-time rival. I'll be there to watch his back. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. I saw these cute looking booties for sale the other day, and it reminded me of the first little outfit I had bought...back then I didn't know if you were going to be a boy or a girl so would buy most things in purple, or sometimes green if it was a nice shade."_ Neo could feel tears gathering in her eyes. She blinked them away _"I Roman propose to me…I said yes, we had a wonderful wedding...if you were here with us, that would make Roman your stepdad'_ Neo's thoughts trailed off pushing all her feelings into the back of her mind it wouldn't do her any good to attract Grimm.

_'I won't be able to stop by for a while I have a few jobs to do, nothing too serious, I'll be back before you know it.'_

Neo sets down the flowers then hurries to the warehouse having lost track of time.

* * *

"So now you've come crawling back!"

Neo runs at the sound of Roman's shouts from his office.

"I didn't come crawling back! I just want you to take the brats of my hand!" A new voice shouts back.

Neo keeps to the shadows, then puts up an illusion blocking the exit. Glaring at the woman, Neo knew exactly who this person was. Valeriy Ebon, the ex. Neo gripped her parasol tighter, ready to draw her blade.

"Am I supposed to believe that I am the brats father!"

"Use your goddamn eyes Roman!" the woman then shoves two children in front of her. 

They're small, with the same brown skin as their mother-albeit not as dark as her- and her nose, but with Roman's jawline, mouth, and the same narrowed green eyes. Both of them stared up at Roman in fear. They run back to their mother who only shoves them back towards Roman. 

"So what do you want? I highly doubt this is just for them to meet their old man." 

"I don't want them."

Roman froze staring hard at the woman in front of him.

"Well isn't that just mean of mommy to say" Roman looks down at the boys, who stare back at him in confusion. 

"Aunty," one spoke while the other pointed at his mother.

"Aunty," they spoke in unison this time.

Roman activated his aura, the woman pulled out a gun, Glass shattered as Neo lunged at the woman blade at the ready piercing the woman's spine. Neo watched as a cloud of smoke surrounded the woman revealing a whole new person. Roman shoved Neo out of the way glaring down at the woman.

"Talk." Roman brought Melodic Cudgel down onto the woman's foot. Then for good measure, he stomped on her broken foot.

"My whore of a step-sister got pregnant! Dropped them off with me! I didn't want em, but he offered me a tone of cash-"

Gunfire from beyond the other side of his office.

"Shit!" Roman glared as he pressed the hot tip of Medolic Crudgle into her leg. Her screams drowned the whimpers from the children. Roman turned back to his desk, removing a painting from the wall revealing a safe.

"Neo, clear a path, we're blowing this joint."

Neo glances at the children who were now huddling in the corner. Roman was loading a briefcase with any important document he had, along with his emergency stash of lien. Neo stepped closer to the boys, who were now crying silently.

"Boss!"

Cody, Bert, and Eddy came crashing in. 

"Boss! Cobalt's men it's an ambush!"

"Cody, Neo, distract them and make a path to the car, Bert drag the woman, Eddy take a brat," Roman order them.

Cody ran out the door, Neo stopped to give Roman a glance then ran out the door. Bert punched the woman out cold and threw her over his shoulder. Eddy tried to pick up one of the brats who squirmed in response while the other threw his tiny frame at him. Roman rolled his eyes and picked the other one up.

"Scream or cry and I'll let the bad guys take you." Roman glared at the children who quickly closed their mouths. 

Crash! Honk! Honk!

Roman looked out the door seeing Neo in the driver's seat waving, Roman chuckled. 'Knew it would come in handy.'

"Move!"

Roman wraps an arm around the kid, making sure his head is tucked into the crook of his neck. He fires a few shots. Roman goes in first, followed by Eddy with the other brat. Bert throws the woman into the back before climbing over of her to get into the car. Cody slides into shotgun, and Neo floors it. Eddy's arms shootout stopping the brats before they fall off the seat. Roman, Bert, and Cody start firing back as Neo does her best to lose them.

"Shit!" Roman swore. Neo hadn't been able to lose them in the last fifteen minutes, they were running low on ammo. 

"Um, boss!" 

"What is it, eddy!" Roman sneers at the younger man who only tugs at the kid's shirt reviving a shock collar like the ones found on faunus in the dust mines, that also worked as a tracker. 

Roman grabbed the kids who remained still in his grasp. Roman concentrated letting his aura flow into the kids

slowly spreading soft warmth and comfort as Neo had once done to him. Then he found a large amount of energy behind a haphazardly made wall ready to fall for one of them. Roman gave it a small nudge. The other kid was like a thick dark mass held in a glass ball. A light taps, and it shattered. Once Roman opened his eyes, the boy on his right glowed a dark orange, the boy on his left glowed a light orange. 

"Eddy get the collars off and anything else you find, Neo keep us at firing distance!"

Roman returned to firing at the car behind them, he managed to finally break the windshield.

"Done!" Eddy yelled as he chucked what Roman could only describe as limbs out the window. Roman did a double-take as the brats were now on the floor one without his arms, and the other without his left leg. Both without the collars.

**BOOM!**

Looking back, Roman sees a giant ball of fire. Neo speeds down the road, never slowing down until they are far away. The car was quiet, except for the brats light sniffles. Neo finally slowed down as they took the long way to get to Junior's bar. Neo parks the car in one of the back garages. 

"Cody get Gwen, and Bert a room for our guests." 

Roman gets out of the car without a second glance.

"Eddy get me in contact with anyone who's still alive."

Roman glances back watching as Neo tries to get the brats out of the car. To his surprise it works, Neo awkwardly tries to carry both of them to where Gwen usually patches them up. Roman speeds up entering the room.

"I need a DNA test." He takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and spits into it." Neo is bringing them. If they're not my kids call old jeff to make some fake ids or whatever, then drop them off at one of the high-end orphanages."

"And if their your's," Gwen asks

Roman snorts then walks way. When he passes by Neo, the brats hide from him. Not that he cares. Roman sits on the sofa, propping his feet onto the table. Junior sets down a bottle of whiskey and two cups.

"How bad?" He asks as he serves Roman.

"Lost the shipment of Dust, the good kind. The weapons are still at the first drop. We can still make some cash out of that. I'm not sure how many men were lost. Eddy's working on it."

"And the kids."

Roman chugs down is drink "Ex...How do you think Neo will react?" Roman looks at his long-time friend, who sighs

"They're a year younger than her own kid right?"

"Yeah, Neo's kid would have been like about ten months, during the time it would take for Val to have the kid."

"She'll probably take them in."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I've seen the way she looks at other parents, hell the way she looks at my kids and me. She'll be adopting them. And there will be nothing you can do about that Roman."

Roman sighs it was going to be a long night.

"I think a congratulation is in order" Gwen smiled softly at Roman who stared at her like a fish out of water.

"Oh…" Roman blinked waiting for her to laugh and say it was a cruel prank. She never did, she handed him the medical report, telling him to look it over and if he had any questions to come find her. Then she left. Roman remained sitting staring off into space, still having a hard time processing that he was a father.

'It could have been worse,' he told himself, 'They could have killed you.' Roman scoffs as if their half baked plan could have actually worked. Roman finished the rest of the bottle, looking over the report. Slowly his anger grew and grew. His 'sons' had been abused, most of it appeared to be physical, there were no signs of sexual abuse. 

His hat was flicked off, and thin fingers threaded themselves into his hair lightly scratching his scalp.

"What a day! Don't you think so Neo," Roman sighs "So what should we do with them, I know they're my kids and all that but you get a say in this too."

Neo hops over the couch and crawls into his lap. 

_"We keep them. Raise them as our own, Make that bitch regret ever leaving them."_

"And if she comes back for them?"

A wicked grin spread across her face, her eyes are bright pink. _"You let me take care of her."_

"So then it's settled then."

Neo nods happily she gives him a small peck and rushes off to the brats are resting.

* * *

one month later

Little by little, the two boys warm up to them more importantly, Neo.

Roman doesn't feel jealous because they call her ma, or the fact that Neo had been spending more time with them than him. Roman double-checks the fake documents making sure everything is in order. 

They renamed the brats, Neo's idea- she said Omar and Edward were ugly names. So Oman-who was missing his entire left arm, and right hand from the elbow down- was now Roman Rootbefloat(Torchwick jr). Edward-who was missing his left leg- was now Rowan Rootbefloat(Torchwick)

Both boys looked just like him when he was their age, except they had their mother's nose. A pudgy hooked nose. According to Gwen, they're four and a half years old. 

_'A year or so younger then Neo's kid would have been, No wonder she took them in so quick.'_

Roman reaches for his cigars only to remember that Neo had confiscated them. She didn't want them to pick up his bad habits, but apparently being able to pick locks wasn't a bad habit. Roman chuckles softly.

Roman decided that he had done enough work for the day. Getting up and stretching until his spine pops, Roman makes his way to his bedroom only to find the brats sprawled out on his side of the bed. Shrugging off his clothes, he crawls into bed, spooning his wife. 

Roman is slowly lulled to sleep by Neo's soft breathing and his boy's soft snores.

'I could get used to this.'

A sharp slap to his face wakes him up, Roman reaches for the gun under his pillow only to stop as he sees the tiny hand that hit him. 

Rowan had wiggled between him and Neo, Roman pretends to fall back asleep watching as jr. struggles to climb over Neo. Roman reaches out to pull him over, he lets out a squeal, in a flash a blade is pressed into his throat.

Neo glares at him, then blinks.

Roman sends her a light smile. 

"Ma!" Jr laughs lightly, Neo picks him up and places him on top of Roman then does the same with Rowan. Neo snuggles into Roman's side. Neo waits until the boys fall back asleep, then she gives Roman a lengthy kiss.

"I'm starting to get a bit jealous, they're taking up all your time." Roman whispers, as he gives her another kiss. Neo just rolls her eyes.

'We look like a happy little family' Roman snorts, but he can't help the warm fuzzy feeling that spreads in his chest. 

'The Torchwick's Vale's next big crime family.' Roman snickers softly. Oh, he could see now, they'll be the envy of all the other families. 

For a third time in his life, Roman Torchwick feels truly happy.


End file.
